greenhouse_academyfandomcom-20200215-history
Alex and Brooke
Alex and Brooke are one of the main relationships in the series Greenhouse Academy. Their full names are Alex Woods and Brooke Osmond. Brooke is the daughter of Louis Osmond, who is the headmaster at the Greenhouse. Alex is the son of famous astronaut Ryan Woods, and FBI agent, Carter Woods, he is also the sister of Hayley Woods. Season 1 Originally, Brooke is dating Daniel. But during Season 1 Brooke and Daniel experience troubles in their relationship which inevitably lead them to break up. Before the break up, in episode 11 (Great Scott) Daniel and Brooke attend the dance together, but because of Daniel's injury (which is where the taser barb was) he doesn't want to dance with Brooke. Brooke gets bored, and is tired of waiting and hoping that Daniel will dance, so she goes over to dance with Alex. This infuriates Daniel, but he feels helpless because of his injury. After the break up at the end of the season, Brooke is taken into captivity by Marcus and Judy. Season 2 In the beginning of Season 2, Marcus and Judy feel that Brooke knows too much about their plans, therefore, Marcus hypnotises Brooke into forgetting what she knows about their plans. Judy sees it as a good opportunity to heal her son's heartbreak, and Brooke is also hypnotised into wanting to date Daniel again, although she has feelings for Alex. Later in the season, Hayley and Daniel team up to try and discover what schemes Marcus and Judy are planning. They discover that Brooke is hypnotised because Marcus gave Brooke a code-word mantra which tells Judy that she is still under their control. It was the phrase "meant to be", and she constantly used it whenever she was talking about Daniel and her. Hayley asks Jackie and Max to build a device that could de-hypnotise Brooke. After the process, it is shown that Brooke does indeed have feelings for Alex. Brooke and Alex are only officially a couple after Brooke introduces herself to Alex's parents as his girlfriend, in Season 2, Episode 12 (Home). Season 3 In the start of the season, Brooke and Alex are still going strong, but then, when Brooke's brother Jason shows up revealing he was broken out of prison by an anonymous person, Brooke keeps his secret, but Alex finds out. Not wishing to lie to his Dad, Carter, he tells Jason he has five minutes to get out or he tells Carter everything, who is an FBI agent. Brooke is in shock, but Jason obeys. In the episode A Piece of Moon Rock, Brooke decides to break-up with Alex, due to her Dad Louis's advice to free up space in her life. This causes much discord between the Eagles, seeing as how Brooke broke up with Alex in the middle of an Eagles basketball game, causing Alex to become unfocused and miss his shot. Brooke then goes to talk with headmaster Ryan, and decides to become a Raven. 21911524 269974610163426 3482452705861959680 n.jpg BROOKE DANIEL ALEX.jpg BRAX.jpg Medium-clean.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Greenhouse Academy Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2